staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5452 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5452); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5453 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5453); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 27; magazyn 08:35 Vipo i przyjaciele - Moskwa - głodny syberyjski tygrys, odc. 15 (MOSCOW The Siberian Tiger is Hungry!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 09:10 Znak Orła - odc. 2 Słowo zakonu 1308; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 09:45 Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 79'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989) 11:10 Nagroda im. Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; reportaż 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt - odc. 3 (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1708; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 2096 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:40 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 /5/ 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2214; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5454 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5454); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5455 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5455); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1709; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 2097 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2215; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon lodów, odc. 10 (Bang Klang Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hit na piątek - Powódź - cz. 1 (Flood, The, part 1) - txt.str.777 93'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2007) 22:10 Quo vadis? - odc. 2/6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 23:15 Mocne kino nocne - Żądza krwi VI - odc. 3, Pokonany (Wire in the Blood VI, From the Defeated, Part 3); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 00:55 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Ryszard Lwie Serce (Warriors - Richard the Lionheart); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 02:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wielcy wodzowie - Attyla (Warriors - Attila the Hun); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 03:00 Kino nocnych marków - Co jest w człowieku w środku; film TVP 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 MASH - odc. 232 (MASH (s. X, ep. G10)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 26; serial TVP 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 179 Zapomniana choroba 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Artur Barciś 11:05 Pogotowie modowe 11:25 Akcja Stylizacja - (11); magazyn 11:50 Gilotyna - odc. 78; teleturniej 12:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43); widowisko rozrywkowe 13:30 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 30/65 Ściąga z Szekspira (Moonlighting ep. Taming of the A Shrew); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 594 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Fort Boyard; teleturniej przygodowy 16:00 Panorama Świat 16:15 Gorący temat 16:20 Pogoda 16:30 Czas honoru - odc. 31 seria III "Transport do Auschwitz" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 103; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:30 Pogoda 18:40 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 16/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. 16 Dead' s Man Ridge); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 19:35 Ekstrasy - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (9) 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (62); zabawa quizowa 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa 22:50 Młode wino (Bobule) 89'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 00:30 Ukąszeni (Bitten) 84'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 02:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:35 Młode wino (Bobule) 89'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 04:05 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1992) 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Pogoda Info 06:12 Info Poranek 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:39 Pogoda Info 06:42 Info Poranek 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:07 Pogoda Info 07:10 Info Poranek 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:38 Pogoda Info 07:41 Info Poranek 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda Info 08:20 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:36 Pogoda Info 08:38 Info Poranek 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:12 Gość poranka 09:22 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:21 Pogoda Info 10:23 Info Poranek 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:41 Pogoda Info 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:24 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:17 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:49 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:49 Pogoda Info 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:57 Pogoda Info 17:00 Zdrowiej 17:15 Fakty 17:35 Pogoda 17:40 Motosfera 18:00 Wrocław się! 18:15 Rewolwer kulturalny 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Faktów 19:10 Dokument kulturalny 19:35 Akta W 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Forum - wydanie 149; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Fakty 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz 22:24 Pogoda Info 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość 22:45 Info Dziennik 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 23:44 Pogoda Info 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór 00:12 Żydowska rodzina i żółty garbus (Beetle, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2008) 01:14 Forum - wydanie 149; program publicystyczny 01:58 Telekurier 02:18 Info Dziennik flesz 02:29 Pogoda Info 02:34 Info Dziennik - Gość 02:46 Info Dziennik 03:27 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia 03:41 Sportowy Wieczór 03:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton 03:59 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 28 (odc. 28); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011) 04:11 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 7; magazyn 04:26 Forum - wydanie 149; program publicystyczny 05:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Marcin Gortat - Polish Hammer 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna falowa - odc. 31; magazyn 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (31, 32) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (11) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastêpcza plus (221) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (58) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (304) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (305) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (54) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (181) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur 13 (77) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (59) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (306) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (178) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (55) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Na fali - film animowany, USA 2007 21.35 Sztuki walki: KSW 16 news (14) 21.50 Siedem dusz - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2008 00.25 Szkoła rocka - komedia muzyczna, USA/Niemcy 2003 02.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.30 Zza kamery... (48) 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (97) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (27, 28) - serial komediowy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektyw Monk 4 (14) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (98) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Godziny szczytu - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1998 22.10 Jądro Ziemi - dramat SF, Wielka Brytania/USA 2003 00.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.10 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 185, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 161, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 161, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 182, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 67 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 162, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 183, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Różowa Pantera - odc. 43, serial animowany, USA 1969 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 44, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 27, program popularnonaukowy, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 3, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 4, USA 2007 22:00 Włatcy móch - Rzelazna Kierwonica - odc. 111, Polska 2010 22:30 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - odc. 3, serial dokumentalny 23:05 Zakazane pragnienie - film erotyczny, USA 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 3, USA 2007 2:00 Stawka większa niż życie - Ostatnia szansa/Podwójny nelson Polska 1967-1968 4:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Słodka szkoła Rachel 6:30 Menu na miarę 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 183 7:30 Jerry Springer Show 8:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 703 9:30 Duch Eleny Odcinek: 84 10:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 184 11:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 704 12:30 No problem! Odcinek: 10 13:00 Perfekcyjne panny młode Odcinek: 8 13:30 Moda na cenzurowanym Odcinek: 8 14:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 184 14:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 11 15:30 Bajki animowane 17:25 Był sobie człowiek 18:00 Piotruś Pan i piraci 18:30 Pippi Odcinek: 9 19:00 Pixie i Dixie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 20:30 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 9 21:00 Pomoc domowa Odcinek: 10 21:30 Goło i wesoło 22:30 Strach się bać! 23:00 Rzeźnik 1:00 Policyjna opowieść II 3:00 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 4:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 918 5:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 40 5:50 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 41 6:15 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 7:15 Majka Odcinek: 130 7:45 Majka Odcinek: 131 8:15 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 97 8:45 112 - na każde wezwanie Odcinek: 98 9:20 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 9 10:20 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 11:20 Telezakupy 12:55 Granie na ekranie 13:25 Apetyt na kasę 13:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 42 14:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 43 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 15:55 Majka Odcinek: 132 16:25 Majka Odcinek: 133 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 18:00 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 19:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 9 20:00 Tornado Odcinek: 1 21:50 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 22:50 Debiutant 0:25 Arkana magii 2:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Studio Kultura - Sytuacje rodzinne - wstęp 08:05 Debiuty - wczoraj i dziś - Córka albo syn 70' 09:30 Debiuty - wczoraj i dziś - Fabryka 30'; film TVP 10:10 W Teheranie nie rosną już granaty (Tehran Has No More Pomegranates); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Iran (2006) 11:25 Punkt wyjścia 25'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1971) 12:00 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 1 Wiosna Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny 12:10 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 2 Blokada i pały; cykl dokumentalny 12:35 Palety - Veronese - Obraz przed Trybunałem (Palettes/Veronnese); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1989) 13:10 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Podróże Fryderyka; film dokumentalny 13:55 Zaraz jass - "Miłość"; koncert 14:25 Latarnik 52'; film TVP 15:25 Miś; komedia 17:25 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 10/14 - Mieszkańcy Watykanu; serial dokumentalny 18:00 Sieć albo idź; magazyn 18:25 Studio Kultura - Sytuacje rodzinne - wstęp 18:30 Debiuty - wczoraj i dziś - Bezpośrednie połączenie 49'; film TVP 19:30 Debiuty - wczoraj i dziś - Obcy VI 30'; film TVP 20:10 Wrocławski Festiwal Gitarowy Tommy Emanuel i przyjaciele - Stevie Rays Blues; koncert 20:25 Kino rosyjskie - Podróż ze zwierzętami domowymi (Puteshestvie s domashnimi zhivotnymi) 96'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 22:10 Tygodnik Kulturalny 23:00 Noc z filmem - Kwiaty jego życia (Man of Flowers) 86'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (1983) 00:40 Noc z filmem - Nasza klasa (Klass) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Estonia (2007) 02:25 Sieć albo idź; magazyn 02:40 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 1 Wiosna Solidarności; cykl dokumentalny 02:50 Dni maja, dni sierpnia '88 - odc. 2 Blokada i pały; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Sztuka animacji - odc. 8; magazyn 03:45 Kult Off Kino - odc. 48 "Okop", "Skrzyżowanie"; magazyn 04:25 Rozmowy istotne - Seamus Heaney 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.05.1984 08:35 Notacje - Zygmunt Odrowąż - Zawadzki. Żołnierski Los; cykl dokumentalny 08:45 Wszystko jest muzyką - Wczesny romantyzm 41'; serial dokumentalny 09:30 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy 29'; reportaż 10:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza.; serial TVP 11:00 Olimpiada Artystów - Wenecja '95 27'; reportaż 11:30 Siła tradycji - Kazimierz Wielki; felieton 11:45 Ex Libris - 52; magazyn 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Bolończycy; reportaż 12:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Oficer Legii Honorowej; reportaż 13:00 Kronika niefilmowa mecenasa Witolda Bayera - Wyrok - Kara 27'; cykl dokumentalny 13:30 Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 3; program dokumentalny 13:50 Parnas literacki - Zygmunt Krasiński; felieton 14:00 Flesz historii - odc. 25; cykl reportaży 14:15 Ex Libris - 50; magazyn 14:25 Wspólnota w kulturze - Ledóchowscy - Nowa Polonia 15:00 Gwiazdor - Aleksander Wolszczan 48'; film dokumentalny 16:00 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 9 - Edward Skórzewski i Jerzy Hoffman; cykl dokumentalny 16:30 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Herling - Fiołki w Neapolu; film dokumentalny 17:15 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Z Polski do kibucu; reportaż 17:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 11/12 - U schyłku dnia; serial TVP 18:30 Spór o historię - Śląska autonomia w II Rzeczpospolitej; debata 19:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 20.05.1984 19:35 Sprawiedliwi - Najważniejsze to kochać 20'; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Było sobie miasteczko 49'; film dokumentalny 21:00 Rozmowy z katem 82'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:30 Mistrzowie dokumentu - Wszystko może się przytrafić 39'; film dokumentalny 23:15 Flesz historii - odc. 25; cykl reportaży 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze 08:40 Buli - odc. 51/57 Gdzie się podział Buli, Bukiet (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:55 Kraj się śmieje - Kostiumy i rekwizyty (2) 09:45 Smaki polskie - Sandacz w śmietanie; magazyn kulinarny 10:00 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 4 10:30 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (24) gość: Mariusz Szczygieł 11:00 Sukces - odc. 15/36; serial TVP 11:25 Sukces - odc. 16/36; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 175* Gigant; telenowela TVP 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 11* - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (61); zabawa quizowa 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie - Odc. 10 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Tele PRLe - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (90) Statek; cykl reportaży 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 1 - Lekcja skoków do wody (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (116) 20:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Hanna Śleszyńska i kabaret Ciach; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 441 - Przełomowy dzień; serial TVP 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 22:40 Koniec gry 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 00:05 Przed Opolem - 3 - 2 - 1 - O!pole: Opole 2011 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 1 - Lekcja skoków do wody (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Tele PRLe - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe 03:05 Polska 24 - Informacje 03:35 Zielona miłość - odc. 3/3* - Paweł; serial TVP 05:05 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 14/15* - Nic się nie zdarzy, czyli odmienić życie; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku